Dragon Eyed
by ChaoticWriterCrazy
Summary: Hannah's a one eyed Dragon Rider. Andrew's a person from the Peaceable Country. What happens when these two meet and discover just how deep the bond between a dragon and its rider can go? Rated T for future violence, blood, and some language
1. Seven Years Ago

**Dragon Eyed **

**Look I know this is the third time I've rewritten this story but this is the final rewrite! I _swear_ it is. And you know how stories go! They get rewritten and rewritten until they're just right and now I feel that it is just right!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Seven Years Ago**

**Hi! I'm the narrator of the story. Reading that you're probably thinking: gee another story told from the hero's point of view. Well sorry to disappoint but I'm not the hero of the story. Actually I'm not even _in_ the story until seven years later. The real hero of the story you're about to meet.**

Five children with two adults stood at the huge mountain known as Helheim's Gate. This was the home of the dragons. In tradition when a Viking of the Hairy Hooligans turns seven years old they go to Helheim's Gate to find their own dragon. This isn't as dangerous as it sounds because said dragons are actually very gentle creatures especially when it comes to small children.

One of the adults was Stoick the Vast the second. He was large with a fiery red beard and a loud and booming voice. He was the chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans and was known far and wide throughout the Isle of Misery. Next to him was Gabe his best friend and the teacher of the kids. He was missing one hand and one leg though that didn't seem to stop him from going to dangerous places. He was also large like Stoick.

The children four girls and one boy were all huddled around the adults looking excited and nervous at the same time. There were dozens of large dragons and even more small dragons. While the baby dragons like most baby animals were adorable their parents were intimidating especially to a group of seven year old kids. The kids were each armed with a fish. Dragons liked fish and this was more or less a sign that they meant no harm. The dragons knew this anyway. Dragons were smarter than what the Vikings gave them credit for.

"Now remember kids," Gabe said to the kids. "Let the dragon come to you don't go racing up to it. You'll frighten the baby and alarm their parents and I'd rather not have any of you get fried to a crisp."

This made the already nervous children even more so.

"Oh stop trying to scare them Gabe it'll take a lot more than an over excited seven year old to provoke a dragon into using its fire," Stoick said scoldingly.

"Eh better safe than sorry." Gabe said.

"Gabe how do we know when we find the right dragon for us?" One of the little girls asked reasonably.

"Nobody knows," Gabe said mysteriously. "You just sort of do."

The kids laugh a little at this though they were still very nervous.

"Now go at it!" Gabe said.

The children slowly crept down the corridor. After they got about ten or fifteen feet into the cavern the adults followed them. They each looked at dragon after dragon with mixed looks of wonder and fear. A girl with lanky black hair stopped in front of a family of Monstrous Nightmares. The adults became a little nervous. Monstrous Nightmares were known for being the most aggressive and dangerous of dragons. Though they were extremely loyal to their rider you couldn't help but feel a certain amount of dread watching the little seven year old get closer. The adult dragon could easily swallow her whole in a heartbeat.

The baby Monstrous Nightmare sniffed curiously at the air as the girl got closer. It could smell the fish. The seven year old girl like she was told to in class extended the fish by its gill towards the baby dragon. After sniffing the fish as if making sure it was edible the Monstrous Nightmare grabbed the fish tail and ate the fish whole in a couple of gulps. The Monstrous Nightmare sniffed the air and came closer to the small girl who held out her hands to show she didn't have any more. The baby dragon got closer and if anyone had been paying attention to its parent you would have noticed that it had a mixed look of sadness and pride.

The girl slowly and cautiously extended her hand to the dragon. It recoiled a little bit and the girl stopped. She waited looking away. It was up to the dragon now whether or not it wanted the girl to be its one and only rider. Not long after she looked away the dragon pressed its snout against her hand.

**Now you're probably thinking: oh so she must be the hero of the story right? Yeah she _wishes_ she was but she isn't. **

A few minutes later the girl had the Monstrous Nightmare in her arms and was positively beaming.

"I got mine!" She exclaimed. "I got my dragon and it's a Monstrous Nightmare!"

"That's great Stephanie," Stoick laughed.

"Is it a he or a she?" Gabe asked.

"She!" Stephanie answered. "I'll name her Fireworm after my great-great-grandpa's dragon!"

Stephanie raced over to the adults still holding the Monstrous Nightmare looking very very pleased with herself. She had every right to be. Monstrous Nightmares were some of the rarest and pickiest dragons there were. Dragons chose their riders just as much as their riders chose them.

Not long after Stephanie found her dragon the twins Rook and Took started bickering. They had found themselves a Zippleback a rare and exotic dragon with two heads.

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"Now now Rook Took," Gabe said waving his mallet at the bickering twins. "That Zippleback will grow big enough to fit the both of ye. Besides Zipplebacks usually require two riders since it has two heads! Just decided whose head is whose."

Oddly enough there was no argument with that. Rook a boy with pale blonde hair got the right head while Took a girl with matching hair got the left head. Rook named his head Jabber while Took named hers Wocky.

**You're thinking: okay so these guys are the heroes right? Wrong.**

A large girl with a small Gronckle a large and rather lazy type of dragon hovering over her walked towards the adults.

"A Gronckle eh Fareeda?" Gabe said kindly.

Fareeda shyly nodded.

"What'd you name it?"

"Horrorcow," Fareeda said softly. "After my great-great-grandpa's dragon cuz I think she's smarter than other Gronckles just like his was."

**She's not the hero either. Just FYI.**

There was only one child left. Stoick searched through the caverns.

"She didn't..." He whispered now a little fearful.

"Awwww she did I knew it was a good idea to have someone with her!" Gabe exclaimed.

The last girl was the smallest and the most fragile of all the kids present. She was Stoick's one and only daughter Hannah. And she had gone deeper into the cavern than what the adults would have liked. They couldn't see her now and there were untold dangers inside the mountain.

Hannah was small but very very brave...braver than was probably good for her. She loved exploring and had a nasty habit of getting into and out of dangerous situations which gave her father heart attacks (figuratively) on a regular basis.

"Well looks like the Hooligans need a new heir." Stephanie said with not as much concern as she should have. After all Hannah was her one and only cousin.

"Don't say that!" Fareeda exclaimed. "She'll be okay she's always okay in the end!"

"Yeah but luck runs out eventually." Stephanie pointed out.

"That's enough out of the both of ye!" Stoick snapped terrified for his daughter's safety.

Hannah herself was deep deep within the cavern. She was more than a little nervous now but she had this reassuring feeling that the deeper she got the closer to her dragon she would be.

She could barely see anything in front of her and had to feel her way around the rock walls. Hannah never liked the dark.

A few minutes later she found herself in a lighter part of the cavern and found only two dragons. One was a baby dragon and the other was a very very old dragon. Both dragons were jet black though the older dragon was more of a grayish black than the younger one. Hannah felt a smile creep on her face. The two dragons reminded her of two very large cats.

She slowly approached the baby dragon. It recoiled backwards as if scared. Hannah got down on her knees still smiling.

"Hey there little guy," Hannah said. "I won't hurt you little fella..."

She reached out the fish towards the baby dragon. Slowly it came up sniffing the fish. It opened its mouth revealing pink gums but no teeth.

"Huh? Toothless? But I though all dragons had..."

Suddenly the baby dragon's mouth was filled with ivory teeth sharp teeth and bit into the fish almost taking Hannah's hand with it. Hannah yelped from surprise her hand shooting backwards.

"Teeth..." She finished slowly.

The baby dragon approached her and she copied Stephanie showing she had no other fish. She slowly reached for the baby dragon who like the Monstrous Nightmare recoiled a little. She waited not looking at the baby dragon. After a little hesitation it slowly pressed its snout to her hand. Soon she found herself with the baby dragon in her arms feeling oddly proud of herself. She had no idea that she had just picked up the rarest dragon of all. She looked at the old dragon to say bye when she noticed something about the old dragon's tail.

Hannah gasped in shock staring at the large dragon's tail. Its left tailfin was not a real tailfin but a prosthetic one made from a very thick and faded fabric.

"No way that means you're..." She exclaimed.

Hannah never got to finish her sentence. At that moment the ground shook violently nearly sending the young girl tumbling over. The rocks began to cave in.

**~*Dragon Eyed*~**

The ground shook and there was the unmistakable rumble of rocks and screeches of dragons as they flew out. Stoick and Gabe rushed the remaining children out of the cave and Stoick felt his heart stop as he heard the heart wrenching horror filled scream of his daughter.

Fareeda burst into tears. Hannah had been her best friend and now she was gone forever. The twins stared not comprehending what happened. Stephanie didn't have any reaction at all. Gabe who looked equally grief-stricken as Stoick patted him on the shoulder as Stoick tried very hard not to cry. He wasn't very successful.

Slowly and miserably they went back home where Stoick would break the news to the rest of the Village. How would Elda the Elder and Hannah's only grandmother react?

"What's that?" Stephanie asked pointing to a small mass on the ground ten or fifteen feet in front of them.

Stoick looked up and as they got closer he nearly burst into tears as happiness overwhelmed him. The small mass was his own daughter curled onto the ground one arm wrapped around a sleeping jet black dragon safe and sound.

I would like to say that she was completely unharmed but that would be lying.

Her left eye was bloody and was still bleeding copiously even though it was closed. She could never see out of that eye again.

His daughter the only heir to the Hairy Hooligans would go through the rest of her life blind in her left eye.

**And believe it or not she's the real hero of the story. **

* * *

**There you go I hope you like the final rewrite of the story.**

**Bold means that the narrator (who will be introduced in the next chapter) is making a comment that isn't exactly necessary to the story and is trying to be funny.**


	2. When I come into the picture

**Chapter 2**

**When I come into the Picture**

**

* * *

****Before I explain how I came into the picture I'd better introduce myself.**

I'm Andrew Hefferson. I was a normal kid in what the Hooligans called the Peaceable Country until a fire happened and took both of my parents away from me. My only other family was all the way in Berk so after about a month of sailing the seas I was off the boat leaning against the nearest wall getting over the seasickness. Normally I'm pretty good at sea but a month solid on the sea was too much. This is especially true since I was mourning the death of my parents so I was already feeling a little sick in the first place.

When I finally got my breath back and I was able to walk straight I took a look at my new surroundings. Yeah I figured out in like two seconds that it was going to take _a lot_ of getting used to. There were dozens of dragons all over the place which wasn't something I was used to.

I _was_ expecting to see dragons when I came here. Berk was known far and wide for having the largest dragons' nest in the Isle of Misery. But seeing so many at the same time was a little overwhelming. Where I came from dragons were native but they were a very very rare sight. So for me who hasn't seen a dragon in my entire fourteen year old life this was...pretty cool actually.

"Andrew! Andrew over here!"

I turned to see my new family. My Uncle Bart and my Aunt Agatha. My Uncle Bart was a large man with fiery red hair and was twice as big as I was. Aunt Agatha was built strong like most of the women around here. She had pale blonde hair like I did.

My Aunt and Uncle were nice people and I loved them. They had come to visit a couple of times before so it wasn't like I was moving in with complete strangers that I just found out were my family. Nope nothing like that. Still it was still a little strange.

My Aunt and Uncle had dragons of their own. Aunt Agatha owned a small Terrible Terror named Terrance. Terrible Terrors were tiny and actually were pretty cute but they could be vicious. And I learned the hard way that if a Terrible Terror starts hissing _get the **HECK** out of dodge_. Uncle Bart owned a Gronckle a very, _very_ lazy dragon that looked a lot like a bumblebee. His name was Hailstorm because he could sleep through one outside. In the middle of the night. WITHOUT FLINCHING.

A couple of days passed when Aunt Agatha suggested I try mingling with the other village kids. I had avoided this because one I was the new guy and two I was the only one (and I mean the ONLY one) their age who didn't have a dragon. But I decided that if I was going to live here from now on I'd better at least try to make some friends.

I walked outside and looked around. There were tons of dragons around. Dozens of tiny Terrible Terrors sitting on the rooftops or rafters. Gronckles were lying lazily in the sun. I saw a Zippleback eating. Zipplebacks were confusing. It was technically one dragon but it had two heads and both heads had their own mind so at the same time a Zippleback was technically two dragons.

Just don't think about it too hard. It'll give you a headache I promise.

I even saw a couple of Monstrous Nightmares though I stayed clear of them. They had a nasty temper and I had enough burn marks thank you.

Deadly Nadders interested me the most but most of them were preening themselves. Deadly Nadders were notorious for being vain. I really didn't like vain people even dragons. So when and IF I got a dragon it probably wouldn't be a Deadly Nadder.

I ran into a girl with lanky black hair and tan skin. She wore a green shirt with a black vest and like most of the people around her wore pants and thick boots. Her eyes were sharp green.

"Hi." I said politely though there was something about the girl that I didn't like.

"Hi I'm Stephanie Jorgenson," Stephanie said extending a hand which I took and shook.

"Andrew Hefferson,"

"Ooh you're the new guy right?" Stephanie said. Her face fell. "I'm sorry about what happened to your family."

I didn't answer. I still didn't want to talk about that subject.

A different girl caught my attention. She was smaller than Stephanie and was shorter by at least three inches. Her hair was a LOT longer though past her waist actually and was fiery red. It was kept in a single braid though the braid started half way down her back and ended around her lower waist. Her bangs were really long and hid her left eye completely. She wore a green tunic with brown shorts and thick fur boots and oversized yellow sleeves. They partially hid her hands. The eye that I could see was vivid green and was soft and sweet.

"Who's that?" I asked not taking my eyes off the girl.

"That's just my cousin Hannah," Stephanie said dismissively as if I shouldn't pay Hannah anymore attention than a nat or something.

Hannah caught my eye and smiled waving. I smiled back and waved. That did not make Stephanie happy.

"C'mon I'll show you the rest of the village!" She said grabbing my arm.

Well thing about me is: grab my arm and I pull back. It's a natural reaction that I have been TRYING to stop but seriously can't help. I wrenched my arm out of her grasp faster than you could say "huh."

"Sorry..." I said at her confused and somewhat hurt look. "I don't like people grabbing my arm unexpectedly."

By the time I had finished saying this Hannah had walked over.

"Hi!" She said smiling a funny but somehow endearing crooked smile.

"Hi," I said smiling back. "I'm Andrew."

"I'm Hannah." Hannah said. "My dad told me that you'd be coming."

Her eye got all sad and expected her to say "sorry about your family" but she continued,

"Berk's a lot different than the Peaceable Country but I hope you like it here." Hannah said.

"Yeah...I'm still getting used to there being so many dragons around," I said looking around.

"Don't worry you'll get used to them," Hannah said with a cute laugh. "Unless you provoke them dragons are about as ferocious as puppies."

"What happens if you provoke them?" I asked.

"They're scarier than hell," Hannah said flatly. "_Especially_ if you try to hurt their rider."

Note to self: never ever **_ever_** piss off a dragon.

"Hey do you guys have dragons?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Stephanie said cutting off Hannah before she could even finish her first word. "I have a Monstrous Nightmare named Fireworm."

I let out a low whistle. Monstrous Nightmares were some of the fiercest dragons out there. They could swallow a person whole when they were fully grown. You had to give Stephanie credit for that one.

"Of course," Stephanie continued with a smug look. "The next chief of the Hairy Hooligans should have nothing less."

"Stephanie you're not the next chief _I_ am." Hannah said crossly.

"Pff yeah everybody knows that's a subject to change." Stephanie said snidely.

"Why is that?" I asked getting a little cross myself.

"Oh you probably haven't heard yet. Hannah's a pathetic Viking," Stephanie said examining her fingernails and starting to make me even madder. "She can't lift an axe to save her own life, she's the worst swordsman anyone's ever seen, and she's screwed as a dragon rider."

"Why's that?" I asked a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Hannah's blind in her left eye." Stephanie said like it was no big deal which was _really_ starting to piss me off. "She lost it when we were seven and a cave in happened when we were getting our dragons. She made it out somehow miraculously and with her dragon Toothless the Second a Night Fury who she's convinced is related to the original Toothless that belonged to her great-great grandfather."

"A Night Fury?" I repeated amazed looking at Hannah and forgetting about being mad at Stephanie. Night Furies were the rarest and fast and powerful dragons anywhere. Most people thought were I am from Night Furies were extinct. "That's amazing!"

"Thank you," Hannah said smiling sweetly. "I think he is too."

"Yeah but what's the point in having a Night Fury if you can't ride it?" Asked Stephanie reminding me that I was still pissed off at her.

"Stephanie I told you a thousand times just because I'm blind in my left eye that doesn't mean I can't be a Dragon Rider." Hannah said sounding annoyed. "Heck Great-Great Grandpa Hiccup was missing a leg and Toothless was missing a tailfin and THEY still figured out how to fly. Why can't I fly my dragon with only one eye?"

"Yeah but who ever heard of a one eyed rider?"

"I'll make history then." Hannah said.

"Or get killed trying," Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

Hannah scowled at Stephanie. She gasped suddenly and her hand flew to her left eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," Hannah said rubbing her left eye under her bangs. "My left eye's been stinging a lot lately though I'm not sure why."

"Pff yeah right," Stephanie said rolling her eyes. I glared at her. Now I understood why I didn't like her at first. If there was one thing I didn't like more than vanity it was arrogance.

"Just you wait Steph next week at the Dragon Races Toothless and I will cream you and Fireworm!" Hannah snapped.

"If Uncle Stoick even lets you participate." Stephanie said snidely. "We all know that you can barely do anything without Daddy's permission."

I don't know how but I knew Stephanie had dealt a low blow. Hannah looked stricken and embarrassed her visible eye turning misty and her face turning pink.

"What'd you do that for?" I demanded pushing on Stephanie's shoulder. Now Stephanie had _really_ pissed me off.

"I'm just saying..."

"Screw what you say if all you have to say is demeaning!" I snapped.

"Demeaning? It's fact!" Stephanie snapped back. "Hannah's not participating in the Dragon Races because the fact is her dad doesn't even let her fly her own dragon!"

"Shut up!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Screw you!" I bellowed.

We both stormed off leaving a very stunned Stephanie behind. I was stunned myself.

That felt _**way**_ too familiar.

* * *

**Hey y'all! I hope you liked this chapter of Dragon Eyed. It's the weekend yay! I love Saturdays but than again who doesn't?**


	3. Toothless II and Manus

**Chapter 3**

**Toothless II and Manus**

**

* * *

**

"Uh...why are you following me?" Hannah asked.

"I have no idea," I said truthfully.

I just sort of followed her without thinking. We were going through the forest together and for some reason it felt like we had done this dozens of times before. Which was really weird because we only just met today.

"Well while you're following me would you like to meet my dragon?"

"Would I!" I exclaimed. "I've never seen a real Night Fury before!"

"Well then I'm glad my Night Fury is the first," Hannah said smiling.

We walked down the past in the forest. The day was pleasantly warm with impossibly blue skies with only an occasional cloud or two. It was the ideal summer day though I knew it wouldn't last. Berk was notorious for its _ridiculously_ cold and long winters and it's short summer season. They didn't even have a Spring or Fall they just had Summer and Winter. The trees were all evergreens and the smell of pine was everywhere you went. There weren't this many pine trees where I came from though I thought the smell was oddly soothing.

"Is she always like that?" I asked. "Stephanie I mean?"

"Yeah," Hannah said. "But don't let it bother you she's like that to everybody."

"Sheesh what the heck is her problem?" I demanded.

"She wants to be the next chief of the Hairy Hooligans but that won't happen unless I die," Hannah said. "No matter how much better she thinks she is. Thankfully she isn't too serious about it. She's never tried to actually murder me. Sure she does try and belittle me a lot of the time."

Now I liked Stephanie even less.

"How can you stand her?" I asked. "I can't stand people like her!"

"She's my cousin so I'm used to it," Hannah said with a shrug.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked as I climbed over a rock.

"Fury's Ravine," Hannah said. "Whenever I can't find Toothless he's usually at Fury's Ravine.

"Why's it called Fury's Ravine?" I asked.

"That's because that's where my great-great Grandpa found the Night Fury Toothless and trained him so that the former could ride the latter." Hannah said. "It eventually led to the end of the seven generation long war that had been going on between the dragons and the Vikings of Berk."

"Why isn't it named after your grandpa then?" I asked.

"That's because Hiccup's Ravine doesn't sound as cool as Fury's ravine."

I snorted at that. I only just realized that her grandpa was named Hiccup.

"What?"

"Sorry...but...your grandpa was named _Hiccup_?" I asked.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Hannah said dully and I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing. "What? Okay yeah I know it's a silly name but there are worse!"

"Yeah like the fact that there were two other people named that before him." I said.

Hannah glared at me,

"My full name happens to be Hannah Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First,"

That immediately made me shut up.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Eh like I said there are worse names," Hannah said.

"That's a _really_ long name though. Why do you have four names?"

"Well there's my first name and my last name but I have two middle names instead of one." Hannah said. "Traditionally the first born of a first born Haddock is named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. But my mom and my grandma just would _not_ let my dad name me Hiccup. So they made a compromise."

"I get it," I said.

Hannah led me down the path and soon we were at the bottom of the ravine with lots of green grass, an over grown tree that's roots were growing around a rock, a lake and more gray rocks.

"Toothless! Hey Toothless! There's someone I want you to meet!" Hannah called.

Suddenly I had the sneaking suspicion someone or something was watching us.

"OH GODS!" I exclaimed turning around to see what was spying on us.

It was a large jet black dragon sitting on the nearest boulder behind us crouched like it was going to pounce on us. It leapt down and glared at me. I noticed that its ears which were large and had a light blue fringe to it.

"Hey Toothless! Hannah laughed walking right up to the dragon and scratching it around its ears. It purred.

"Wait this..." I exclaimed still getting over the adrenaline that was now pumping through my veins. That was not something pleasant to just suddenly find!

"This is my dragon Toothless the Second," Hannah said scratching Toothless under his neck which he seemed to enjoy.

"He's got some interesting ears..."

"Oh that's normal for a Night Fury," Hannah said. "Well except for the blue edges. Normally speaking only female Night Furies have different colored streaks. But Toothless is a bit of a weirdo."

Toothless glared at her like he understood what she just said. She laughed and hugged him around his neck adding: "But he's _my_ weirdo dragon and I wouldn't have him any other way!"

Toothless softened.

"That's so cool that you have a Night Fury," I said. "I thought they were extinct!"

"Nope," Hannah said.

"So why'd you name him Toothless. Last time I checked Night Furies had teeth,"

"_Retractable_ teeth," Hannah clarified. "It's because their fire's different from other dragons. It _explodes_ when it makes contact with anything even water so they have to have retractable teeth or they'll hurt themselves!"

"Oh!" I said. "That makes sense!"

"Night Furies are awesome," Hannah said. "When they fly in the middle of the night it's like impossible to see them even ones with like hot pink streaks. They're the fastest dragons alive and when they reach full speed you can't even _see_ them. Even if it's the middle of the day! They're the only dragons that don't have a shot limit and they have the biggest wing-to-body ratio out of all the dragons! And they're unmatched when it comes to the bond they have with their rider!"

Toothless licked Hannah and she laughed.

"And let's face it they're so darn _cute_!"

"You really really like Night Furies huh?" I said.

"Ever since I learned about the Night Fury that my grandpa had I always thought to myself: I want a dragon just like that." Hannah said. "It didn't matter to me if it wasn't a Night Fury I wanted to have a bond like my grandpa. The bond between a dragon and its rider is one of the most touching and strongest friendships out there."

"Is that why you named him Toothless?" I asked remembering what Stephanie had said earlier.

"No," Hannah said. "I named him Toothless for a much more personal reason."

She paused considering me.

"I don't know why but even though I only just met you I feel like I can trust you." Hannah said considering me still. "I've only told one person this before."

"I promise I'll keep it a secret," I said.

Hannah paused.

"The day I got Toothless...the same day I lost my sight in my left eye...I met another Night Fury. It was an older Night Fury. I know he was the same Toothless my great-great-grandpa used to ride."

"How," I asked.

Hannah glanced at me and than said to Toothless,

"Toothless would you mind showing us your tail?"

Toothless obeyed and I had a clear view of its tail. On the end was webbed parts that fanned out like well a fan.

"This is a Night Fury tailfin," Hannah said running a finger over the webbed tailfin. "Dragons like Night Furies need their tail in order to fly and you take that away they're screwed. They can't stabilize themselves without it. My great-great-grandpa's Night Fury Toothless the first had a prosthetic left tailfin. The Night Fury I saw at the caves also had a prosthetic tailfin."

I gasped.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"That's when the cave in happened," Hannah said. "I don't remember much. I think I passed out from the fear but right before I blacked out I saw Toothless the First lunge at me. I think he saved me and Toothless. Without him I wouldn't have made it out."

I stared. I felt this weird sense of awe and respect towards the old dragon whom I had never even laid eyes on before.

"So that's why I named my dragon Toothless the Second," Hannah said suddenly reverting to her normal happy go lucky self. "In honor of the dragon who saved our lives seven years ago."

"That's amazing," I said. "Really amazing,"

Hannah laughed.

"That's also why even though I've only got one good eye I'll become a dragon rider and Toothless and I are going to cream the competition this year!" Hannah said with a smile.

"Right the Dragon Races," I said. "You said something about that earlier but what _are_ the Dragon Races?"

"The Dragon Races are a part of the two week celebration called the Alliance Celebration."

"Gee that's creative," I said before I could stop myself.

"Eeeeh we're Vikings we're not all that creative anyway its when the three main tribes the Hairy Hooligans the Bog Burglars and the Meatheads get together to celebrate our alliance. The Dragon Races are a new thing that was introduced about two generations ago." Hannah said. "I like this time of year because it means I get to see my friends Kamikaze and Manus."

"Who's Kamikaze?" I asked. "And Manus?"

"Oh Kamekazi's the Heir to the Bog Burglars," Hannah said. "The first MALE heir actually. I've known him since I was a little girl. He's a really nice guy I'll introduce him to you when they come here. Manus..."

She suddenly gasped.

"IS COMING **_TODAY_**!" She exclaimed. "AAAAAUUGGGGH I AM SO STUPID I'M GONNA BE LAAAAAAATTE! C'MON TOOTHLESS WE GOTTA **GO**!"

Hannah ran off in the direction of the village and instinctively I followed her along with Toothless.

"I came at an eventful time didn't I?" I said.

"Yep ya sure did." Hannah laughed. "I'm so forgetful sometimes."

Pretty soon I found myself in a crowd of Hooligans as a ship docked. A large burly man with flaming red hair and beard wearing a green tunic and chain mail was greeting and even larger and rather mean looking man. I recognized the first man as Stoick the Vast. That meant that he was Hannah's father. Well that explained where she got her fiery red hair from. The other man was huge with dark skin and messy black hair. He wore a red tunic with a matching Viking helmet and shoulder pads on his shoulder. He had a beard like Stoick but his wasn't as neatly kept. There was something dried in it and I swear that it was blood.

"That's Mugadon the leader of the Meatheads," Hannah said.

"Wow...he looks...mean..."

"Don't let that fool you he's a nice guy when he wants to be." Hannah said. "But he is definitely _not_ someone you want to piss off...especially if you value your own life."

I took a step back without really thinking.

"I'll meet you later I'd better get up there fast c'mon Toothless!"

Hannah and Toothless squeezed their way through the crowd and to the docks. I followed her as best as I could and managed to get there.

"Ah here she is!" Stoick laughed in a very loud voice patting Hannah on the shoulder and making her knees buckle.

"Sorry I'm late father," Hannah said. "It's nice to meet you again Mugadon."

When Mugadon spoke I was shocked. Instead of a ruff, growling voice he spoke in a perfectly pleasant tone saying,

"It's nice to meet you again too Hannah! Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Becoming the lovely young lady your mother was...you'd better watch it Stoick or she'll have the village boys head over heals before you know it!"

Stoick laughed at this.

"Manus get down here!" Mugadon said. He didn't have to say it twice. A boy came racing down the steps from the boat positively beaming. He had a large blood red dragon with ridiculously sharp looking wings right behind him. My jaw dropped when I realized that it was a Timberjack. Those wings of its could cut through a fully grown oak tree!

"Hey Manus!"

I stared. Manus was like his father only reasonably proportioned. He was taller than Hannah by a couple of inches but instead of being ridiculously large and muscly like his dad he was reasonably sized. True he looked stronger than average but I wouldn't say it was much. He had messy black hair but it wasn't as long as his father's and he wore a simple red tunic with pale pants and boots.

"Hannah," Manus said with a wide smile. He bowed to Hannah taking off his helmet, "You look lovelier than last year. I envy the man who'll receive the honor of calling you his wife."

"Thank you," Hannah said sweetly.

After a few minutes Hannah walked back towards me with Manus and the Timberjack and Toothless.

"Well hello!" Manus said. "I don't think I met you last year."

"Manus you can quit the formalities now." Hannah said with a smirk.

"Good I hate formalities," Manus sighed stretching. "Man I _hate_ having to be all formal to the girl who's like my sister to me. It feels so freaking weird having to say that last bit. Not that it isn't true."

"You know as well as I do that won't happen for two more years at least," Hannah said.

"Yeah," Manus agreed, "Anyway I'm Manus and this is my dragon Jack,"

He patted Jack on the snout. Jack was so big he had to lower his head so that Manus could reach.

"I'm Andrew," I said. "Uh I don't have a dragon as of yet,"

I shook Manus's hand completely unaware of the fact I had just met the person who would eventually become my best friend.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the latest chapter!**

**I don't own How to Train your Dragon.**

**Oh yeah and I hope you enjoyed this chapter mattGGjones. I hope this is better than the other two and not as much of a parallel to the movie. I really do appreciate the reviews even if they are critical. Actually I think that critical reviews are the best kind. It tells me how to make the story better and I appreciate you taking time out of your day to give me advice on how to make my story better. ^^**


	4. Kamikaze is my Rival?

**Chapter 4**

**Kamikaze...is my _rival_?  
**

* * *

Not long after the Meatheads arrived so did the Bog Burglars. I noticed as the Vikings unloaded that most of them were girls. The Bog Burglars was once a group that was made up entirely of girls. Of course there were also men, but they rarely fought. It wasn't until recently, when more Vikings recognized that girls were just as tough as guys, that the Bog Burglars started allowing men to fight. I noticed that the girls weren't like the woman from around here. They were built more like Hannah was. I remembered that Bog Burglars weren't known for their size, they were known for their sword fighting.

Hannah stood with her father Toothless right beside her. She was waiting eagerly, almost bouncing on the balls of her heels. She probably couldn't wait to see her friend Kamikaze again.

A large woman came down from the ship. She was nearly as large as Stoick and her hair was the same black as Mugadon's, only, her hair was neatly kept in a braid behind her back. She wore Viking armor like the women around here.

"Stoick!" She said in an equally loud and booming voice as Stoick, as she extended a hand towards him. "It's been far too long my friend!"

"Same to you Bertha!" Stoick laughed shaking her hand.

"That's Big Boobied Bertha," Manus whispered in my ear. Manus and his father didn't have to greet the Bog Burglars apparently. They'd do that at the feast tonight. Manus and I stood at the front of the crowd though people were staying a good distance away. Jack was right behind us and nobody wanted to get too close to a Timberjack. "Rumor is that she's killed with those breasts before and that she'll kill with them again."

"You don't seriously believe that." I said incredulously.

"Yes. Yes I do." Manus said seriously.

I gulped. If that's his mother, what was _Kamikaze _like?

"Hannah my girl!" Bertha laughed thumping Hannah on the shoulder. "Gotten a little taller I see! My aren't you growing into a pretty young lady! Ha! Your dragon is as impressive as ever!"

"Thank you," Hannah said sweetly.

"Kamikaze, get down here!" Bertha called towards the boat. "I swear boy, it's not like you to doddle!"

Someone leaped over the railing and landed, without hurting himself, right in the middle of Bertha and Hannah.

"Tah-dah!" A boy said grandly and rather comically, as he threw his hands up. I snorted trying not to laugh. "Ze great Kamikaze, Heir to the Bog Burglars, master swordsman, and master sneak is here!"

Hannah smirked, rolling her eyes and shaking her head slightly.

"Show off," Manus grumbled also rolling his eyes. I meanwhile was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Enough of that, Kamikaze," Bertha said giving her son a firm bonk on the head. He grimaced. "We're here to celebrate. Not for you to show off."

"Sorry, Mother...couldn't resist..."

Kamikaze was taller than Hannah like most people and had slightly pale skin with pale brown freckles. His hair was pale blond, like mine, but paler to the point where it was almost white. It was also half way down his back and a thick blue hair band was around his forehead, kind of like the one I wore, only his actually kept his hair out of his face. He wore a white shirt with no sleeves with a dark blue vest, tan pants, and thick black boots. On his arms were golden bands.

"Hannah!" Kamikaze said beaming. Suddenly he seemed to remember his manners and said with a bow, "It's wonderful to see you again."

"It's wonderful to see you too, Kamikaze." Hannah said politely returning his bow.

They looked at their parents hopefully.

"Oh go on," Stoick said.

"Get," Bertha said slapping her son on the shoulder, though she said it with a laugh.

Hannah led Kamikaze towards where Manus and I were.

"Hey Manus!" Kamikaze laughed.

"Show off," Manus repeated with a smile.

Kamikaze and Manus one-armed hugged each other.

"Hey Jack!" Kamikaze said to Jack. "Cut down any good trees lately?"

Jack lowered his head and gave Kamikaze an unamused look. I learned by now that Dragons are very expressive creatures. Even if you can't understand what they're saying, you always know what they're feeling, which gives you a rough idea of what they're thinking.

"I was joking!" Kamikaze exclaimed defensively. He then added to Manus, "Jeez Manus, your dragon can't take a joke."

"You _know _he's touchy about the whole chopping-down-trees-thing!" Manus said indignantly crossing his arms.

"Jack accidentally chopped down a bunch of trees once and nearly crushed Manus," Hannah whispered in my ear. "Makes a point in folding his wings in as close as he can near trees now."

"Who are you?" Kamikaze asked me not unkindly.

"I'm Andrew Hefferson," I said.

"He's a new friend of mine," Hannah said with a cute smile. "He's really nice! I know you two will get along just fine!"

"I'm sure we will." Kamikaze said with an oddly fake looking smile.

"Hey Kamikaze...where's Stormfly?" Hannah asked.

"Oh!" Kamikaze gasped. "Oh man! She's asleep on the boat!"

With that he turned right around, and bolted full speed towards the boat.

"Honestly, who the heck forgets their own dragon?" Manus asked shaking his head. "He's worse than _you _are sometimes, Hannah."

Kamikaze came back a few minutes later riding a golden dragon that I assumed was Stormfly. He landed near us.

"This is Stormfly my dragon!" Kamikaze said, probably to me, proudly dismounting off of Stormfly. "She's a Mood Dragon, she changes colors with her moods! Say hi Stormfly!"

"Hello," Stormfly said. I jumped a foot back.

"Did your dragon just...!" I exclaimed. Kamikaze, Hannah, and Manus laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you." Hannah said. "Kamikaze's dragon Stormfly can speak Norse."

"She's also a pathological liar," Manus whispered. "But you can always tell because she turns violet."

"I do not!" Stormfly exclaimed turning violet.

"_Stormfly_," The three heirs said dryly.

Stormfly grumbled a little.

"Hey we've got an hour before the feast, let's have a race!" Kamikaze said.

"Yeah!" Manus agreed. "I want to see what Hannah and Toothless can do!"

Hannah shrank at this.

"Um guys...about that..." She said quietly, tapping her index fingers together awkwardly. "There's something I have to tell you."

"YOUR DAD DID _WHAT_!" Manus, Kamikaze, and Stormfly exclaimed incredulously about a half a minute later. Hannah had told them that her father had forbidden her from riding dragons. Jack made an equally shocked face.

"HE CAN'T DO THAT!" Kamikaze exclaimed horrified. "CAN HE DO THAT?"

He turned to Manus but before Manus could answer Kamikaze turned back around towards Hannah yelling, "HE CAN'T _DO _THAT!"

"Technically, Kamikaze," Manus said thoughtfully, "As the chief of the Hairy Hooligans and as her father, Stoick _can _forbid Hannah from riding dragons.

"And really who can _blame _the poor man?" Stormfly asked reasonably. "I mean Hannah was lucky she only lost an eye in that accident. Stoick was an less than an inch away from losing his daughter forever. And well, having only one eye _does _make riding a dragon a lot harder. And _dangerous_."

"BUT IT'S _UNNATURAL_!" Kamikaze exclaimed, still shouting, waving his arms over his head. Kamikaze, I learned, had too much energy to spare. "I MEAN WHOEVER HEARD OF A DRAGON RIDER WHO DOESN'T RIDE THEIR DRAGON?"

"You can stop shouting now," Manus said rubbing his ear.

"Sorry...but it's unnatural!" Kamikaze repeated. "A dragon rider not riding their dragon...that's...just..._WRONG_!"

"Yeah I know..." Hannah said averting her eyes.

"Well what are you doing about it?" Manus asked.

"I've been trying to convince him..." Hannah said with a sudden interest in her boots.

"Hannah..." Kamikaze said suspiciously. "Are you hiding something?"

"No..." Hannah said not looking Kamikaze in the face.

"Oh for the love of Thor, Hannah, what have you _done_?" Manus said in a exasperated tone.

"I...may have..._glided _a little on Toothless..." Hannah said offhandedly still not looking anyone in the face.

Man Hannah sucked at lying. To my utter surprise Kamikaze started laughing.

"Is that all?" He asked. "Man you had me worried there Han! I thought you did something _serious_!"

"This is serious, Kamikaze." Manus said. "Hannah disobeyed her father! That's serious because he's the chief!"

"Technically he said nothing about _gliding_..." Hannah said softly.

Kamikaze started laughing again.

"And I thought_ I_ was the sneaky one!"

"Well I wouldn't _have _to be sneaky if he would just _let _me prove that I can do it..." Hannah huffed now getting annoyed. "But he won't even give me a chance! Besides, it's _his _fault. I mean, really, he should know me better..."

"Yeah he should." Manus agreed.

"But I'm still trying to convince him to let me fly," Hannah said.

"Hannah, I'm sorry but you're _never _going to convince your father in time for the race," Manus said shaking his head. "When it comes to stubbornness, your father is worse than my father!"

"Besides Han!" Kamikaze added pointing his index finger in the air, "The only way to make him go back on his word is if somebody slaps him in the face with the truth."

"What are you guys getting at?" Hannah asked.

"You enter the race anyway without telling your dad!" Kamikaze said. "Than he sees you win, realizes you're great at flying, and everything's okay!"

"Yeah except for a couple of crucial details." Hannah said shaking her hand with her hands over her eyes. "Like I've never actually _flown _once in my life before, my dad'll probably kill me if he sees me with the other racers, and there are other racers who have been practicing for months for this!"

"Than we'll practice together during the next week in secret!" Kamikaze said. "Besides, you've got a _Night Fury_!"

Believe it or not Kamikaze had a good point there. Like Hannah said last chapter Night Furies were the fastest dragons there were.

"Guys...I don't know..." Hannah said. "If we get caught he'd be furious!"

"Hey you're talking to Ze great Kamikaze, heir to the Bog Burglars, master swordsman, and master sneak!" Kamikaze said grandly, tempting me to laugh again.

"He forgot master of modesty," Manus whispered rolling his eyes.

"I heard that!" Kamikaze exclaimed indignantly while I laughed. Now I could see why Hannah liked these guys so much! They really were great to be around.

"I'll think about it," Hannah said turning around with Toothless beside her. "C'mon we'd better go back. The feast'll start without us, if we don't get a move on."

"Aw c'mon they can't start without the Heirs can they?" Kamikaze asked.

"They will if we don't _move _it." Manus said.

"You go ahead," Kamikaze said. "There's something I want to talk to Andrew about."

Manus shrugged and walked away, followed by Jack and Stormfly.

"So, Kamikaze, what is it that you wanted to..." I began when I suddenly found myself inches away from Kamikaze's face, his fist clutching the front of my shirt. He had a serious look on his face. He had me so high my feet were barely touching the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I exclaimed surprised by Kamikaze's sudden aggression.

"Don't think I'm gonna give up Hannah so easily," Kamikaze said glaring daggers at me.

"Say what?" I said now thoroughly confused.

"Manus may consider her to be a sister,_ I_ on the other hand want to be more than just that to her," Kamikaze said with a glint in his eyes.

I stared at him. He did _not _just say what I think he just said!

Kamikaze smirked at my shocked face letting go of my front.

"It'll make things interesting," Kamikaze said. "Having you around, but don't go thinking you've got a chance with Hannah. Sorry dude, but she's _way _out of your league."

My jaw dropped. He did _not _just go there.

"See ya later!" Kamikaze said with a wave and walked away towards the village.

I stood there with the same, probably stupid looking, shocked expression on my face. I just got my first romantic rival...

...and I wasn't even aware I was in love yet!

* * *

**Who saw THAT one coming? Probably anyone who's read the book...see there's a girl named Camicazi in the book and I sort of consider her to be Hiccup's love interest in the book. I keep thinking that Astrid and Camicazi would be love rivals if they existed in the movie together. So I incorporated it into my fanfiction. Who's gonna win Kamikaze or Andrew...**

**Believe it or not...I have absolutely no idea. Probably depends on which pairing I like better.  
**

**1. Pathological-unreasonable, uncontrollable,**


	5. After Kamikaze nearly Kills me

**Chapter 5**

**After Kamikaze nearly kills me, He makes a Bet**

* * *

The next day, after the feast, I discovered an old tradition of the tribes. See apparently the heirs of the three tribes would show off what they could do with their dragons. Of course, Hannah wasn't going to participate.

We were all at the end of this cliff that had this amazing view of the ocean. It was called Dragon's Cliff because you could see Riders and their dragons flying over the ocean. The Meatheads whooped and cheered as Manus and Jack put on an amazing areal show. I have to admit if flying a dragon was as fun as it was to watch I'd have to get a dragon myself!

"Well that was quite a display!" Stoick said in his usual loud and booming voice as Manus and Jack landed with grace, (which was easier said then done since they had to worry about not getting anybody with Jack's wings). "Up next is Kamikaze Heir to the Bog Burglars!"

"Hey Andrew!" Kamikaze said as he passed by with Stormfly. Stormfly was a shimmering yellow color and was fidgeting in her seat. "I need a partner for this! Mind?"

"Uh..." I began.

I had a morbid fear of falling. Riding a dragon without being properly strapped on was a _bad _idea for me.

"Go on," Hannah said. Hannah had been sitting next to me the whole time we watch Manus and Jack. "It'll be great! I know you'll like it!"

I hadn't told Hannah about my fear of falling so she didn't know any better. I really didn't want to look like a coward in front of her but it was really the look on Kamikaze's face that made me decide. He made me mad, and once I get mad I get stubborn.

"Sure," I finally said. I climbed onto the back of Stormfly. "So what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"I need an extra passenger to demonstrate how well I can maneuver Stormfly even with extra weight." Kamikaze explained. "So all you have to do is hang on tight."

He gave me an evil smile.

_Why didn't I see this coming?_

Kamikaze shot up into the air and I clung onto him for dear life. The wind nearly blew me right off of Stormfly. Once we leveled out, there was a couple of moments where we were flying smoothly. I felt this amazing rush as I looked down and saw the water and seagulls below. Looking back at Berk, everybody looked like ants. I felt...pretty awesome. Was this what it felt like to fly? Man I gotta get my own dragon!

"Wow," I said. Believe it or not I'm not scared of heights at all. It's when it looks like I'm going to start _falling _that I get freaked out. "This is really cool! Everybody looks so tiny. Hey! I think I can see my house from here!"

Kamikaze snorted and started laughing so hard he doubled over.

"KAMIKAZE, WATCH IT!" Stormfly and I exclaimed when she started wobbling dangerously.

"Sorry!" Kamikaze exclaimed bolting back upright and steadying Stormfly. "Alright Andrew! Hang on tight!"

Kamikaze did a rapid nose dive. The wind was blowing so hard I felt myself lift off the seat a little. Kamikaze did a couple of barrel rolls that left me a little dizzy. Then he shot like a cannon ball in one direction, making my eyes water.

"You're going a little fast!" I said.

"Look if you can't handle it, I don't mind letting you off." Kamikaze said.

The smug look on his face pissed me off.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. "I was just saying!"

We glared daggers at each other and Kamikaze turned back to flying Stormfly.

"_Boys_..." Stormfly said and I could almost see her rolling her eyes.

I didn't know that back on the ground, Hannah was getting nervous. See apparently there's a reason why Riders strap themselves to the saddle, not just so that they don't fall off when they're in battle. Most riding dragons could reach speeds that, if you're not properly strapped on, could easily send a person flying off. Kamikaze, on the other hand, didn't get the memo. He kept going faster and faster and I, stubbornly, kept my mouth shut.

It wasn't until I felt my grip starting to slip that I said something.

"Kamikaze could you please slow down?" I asked. "My grip is slipping!"

Kamikaze looked like he was about to slow down when he spotted something.

"HANG ON!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"NO WAIT!" I shouted desperately but it was too late. Kamikaze barrel-rolled and I heard something fly past my past my right ear. My grip failed.

"_ANDREW_!" Kamikaze exclaimed, a look of pure horror on his face, as I was sent flying off of Stormfly. I was sent hurling towards the ground. The wind was rushing in my ears. Kamikaze and Stormfly went into a nose dive after me but it was too late. They were too far away.

I couldn't think. I couldn't even scream. Horror had consumed my mind and my ability to speak. The air rushed past my ears drowning any noise that might have been going on down below. All I could do was stare upwards as I fell down...down...down...

I saw a streak of black and something was clinging to my wrist so hard it hurt. I stopped falling with a violent jolt. Before I could register what was happening, I was swung to one side and found myself on the back of a different dragon with a different rider.

A certain rider with fiery red hair and a crooked smile.

"HANNAH!" I exclaimed.

"You okay Andrew?" Hannah asked.

"Fine..." I answered honestly. I was still trying to calm my heart down. It was going so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest at any moment. "How the heck did you _get _up here so fast?"

"Helps that I have a Night Fury for a dragon..." Hannah said flashing a sheepish smile. "I'd better land..."

Hannah hesitated. I somehow knew why. This was too short for her. Sure she probably meant to just rescue me and then get on the ground. But now that she was here, for the first time, she wanted more time. I could sense her desire to prove what she can do in front of her whole tribe and, more importantly, her father. But she was also thinking of me.

"Go ahead." I said. "I can last a few more minutes."

You'd think I'd want to get back on the ground ASAP. But for some reason I wasn't scared. I felt...perfectly at home riding Toothless with Hannah. Normally speaking I would be so embarrassed to be riding anything behind a girl...especially when I had to have my hands around her waist so I didn't fall off. Kamikaze was different. He's a guy it's not that awkward then. But right now it felt like I'd done this before with Hannah. That it was perfectly normal between us. And I somehow knew I could trust her. Besides giving her a few minutes of joy was the least I could do to thank her.

"...no I'd better get on the ground now." Hannah said with a sigh. I was slightly disappointed. She landed Toothless and I climbed off. I took a shaky step but then fell to my knees, shivering violently.

Oh gods oh GODS I was literally an inch away from death! My heart kicked into overdrive. I took deep and shaky breaths, trying not to cry. That had been the scariest moment of my life. Hannah sat next to me patting me on the shoulder. Kamikaze landed not long after us. He looked embarrassed, guilty, and upset.

"Andrew I am so sorry!" Kamikaze exclaimed. "I didn't mean for that to happen...that arrow just came outta **_nowhere_**! I didn't have time to think...! Oh gods that would've _killed _you..."

Thank you, Kamikaze for the reminder.

"_HANNAH HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE FIRST_!" A voice bellowed so loudly that it made everyone jump.

Hannah spun around to see her father, Stoick the Vast, with Mugadon and Bertha behind him, followed by Manus and Jack. Stoick did not look happy.

"Father! I..."

"Hannah that was dangerous!" Stoick said. "I _specifically _told you never to ride dragons! And you go and deliberately disobey me!"

"_WHAT_?" Hannah exclaimed outraged. "WHAT THE HECK WAS I _SUPPOSED _TO DO, LET HIM HURL TO HIS DEATH?"

Would people _STOP _reminding me how close I was to dying? I'm having enough of a heart attack already!

"Hannah, I understand why you did what you did." Her father said calmly. "That's why I'm not going to punish you. But that doesn't change the fact that you could have gotten hurt!"

"So could Kamikaze or Manus!" Hannah said. "We're _Vikings_, father it's an occupational hazard!"

That was actually the Hairy Hooligan motto when it came to danger, being seriously injured, or death.

"Hannah," Stoick said, his patience wearing thin. "I am not going to debate this with you. You are never to fly Toothless again do you understand?"

Hannah glared at him.

"Young lady," Stoick said warningly.

"Yessir..." Hannah grumbled not looking Stoick in the face.

"I want to hear you say it." Stoick said. "Say that you'll never fly Toothless or any other dragon."

Hannah looked at the ground helplessly. I thought she was going to cry when she said in a defiant but quivering voice,

_**"NEVER."**_

"What was that?" Stoick said in a clearly shocked tone. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I said never, father," Hannah said clenching her fists and looking Stoick full in the face. "You can forbid me from riding dragons, but you can **_never _**make me swear never to fly again!"

"Now listen here young lady...!"

"No you listen!" Hannah snapped. Her father silenced himself, probably from shock. I bet he wasn't used to his daughter talking back to him. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of having to sit on the sidelines, while everyone else has the time of their lives with their dragons! I'm sick of everyone telling me that it's impossible for me to be a Dragon Rider with one eye. I'm sick of you never _listening _to me!"

"Hannah Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First!" Her father said outraged.

"There you go again!" Hannah exclaimed. "You're not listening to me again! You always say say that and expect me to shut up! Well_ not this time_! I'm a Dragon Rider and I don't care what you or anybody else has to say about it! I have as much right as the others to ride my dragon! **_I'M ENTERING THE DRAGON RACES NEXT WEEK!_**"

Wait to go Hannah! I glanced at Kamikaze, who had this big smile on his face like he was really proud of Hannah. Manus had the same smile too. And I'll admit I probably had the same smile on my face too.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Stoick bellowed. "There are some things you just _can't do _Hannah! Flying a dragon is one of them!"

"I _can too _do it!" Hannah said in a surprisingly level voice. "I know I can! But you'll never let me have a chance! I'm not a little girl anymore, father!"

"Stoick, your daughter has a point." Bertha said. "Besides, catching a boy by the hand in midair is no easy feat, even with two eyes."

"Ay," Mugadon agreed. "She has to have some serious talent to pull that off."

"Or have an incredible amount of _luck_."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. I stared at him, mouth open, torn between absolute rage and total disbelief. Hannah felt the same. Heck everyone there was staring at Stoick like he went mad. Kamikaze was staring at him open mouthed like I was. Manus looked at him like he was stupid. Stormfly and Jack had the same look of total disbelief.

"Is that what you think it was?" Hannah said incredulously, sounding deeply hurt. "A fluke? You thought it was a _fluke_!"

"I never said that." Stoick said realizing his horrible mistake.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE!" Hannah exclaimed, her visible eye misty.

"Stoick how could you _say _something like that?" Bertha demanded outraged. "You're supposed to be her father!"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Demanded Stoick. "May I remind you it was your son's reckless flying that made my daughter have to take to the skies!"

"_RECKLESS FLYING_ HE WAS AVOIDING AN ARROW!" Bertha bellowed _furious_. "And if you don't believe me, take a look at Andrew's ear!"

My ear...?

In the horror of the moment I hadn't realized my right ear was stinging like hell. I raised a hand to it. Something wet and sticky covered my hand. Blood! MY BLOOD!

"The heck!" I exclaimed. "That arrow must've nicked me when Kamikaze did that barrel roll!"

"See!" Bertha demanded.

"I have an idea!" Kamikaze shouted grabbing everyone's attention. Good call too. Much longer and Stoick and Bertha might've gotten into a fist fight. "Let's settle this with a bet!"

"What are you blithering on about, boy?" Stoick growled.

"Next week is the Dragon Races," Kamikaze said. "Let Hannah enter the race! If she wins you back off. If she loses you decide whether or not she still flies."

"Not a bad idea," Bertha said proudly.

"NOT IN A MILLION..." Stoick bellowed.

"Hannah deserves a fair chance!" I cut in.

"You stay out of this!" Stoick snapped at me.

"The boy has a point Stoick!" Bertha growled. "It's high time you gave Hannah the chance she deserves!"

"Yeah!" Mugadon and Manus agreed at the same time.

"Father just let me..." Hannah began,

"FINE!" Stoick bellowed. "FINE! Hannah can enter the race! She wins she's free. If she loses I decide. And nobody better try and contradict me when the time comes!"

"Nobody'll have to!" Kamikaze said.

"You watch your step boy,"

"Don't threaten my son!" Bertha exclaimed.

"I'm not threatening him," Stoick said indignantly. "I mean he'd better watch his step, _somebody is trying to kill him_."

* * *

**Yahoo! Another part done! Hope you liked it! Whohoo Hannah's entering the race! Will she win? And who's trying to kill Kamikaze? Will they strike again?**

**I have mixed feelings about this part. I feel like I could've done better but I don't know how. Anyway I like it. I hope you guys liked it too!  
**


	6. Intros, stories, and apologies

**Chapter 6  
**

**Introductions, Stories, and Apologies Around the Campfire  
**

* * *

Later that night I was getting ready for diner when I heard a knock on the door. When I answered there was Hannah and Toothless standing in the doorway.

"Hi Hannah," I said. "What's up?"

"Gabe, our teacher, wants you to come down to the Dragonfire Pit for dinner so you can meet the other trainees before tomorrow," Hannah said.

"Okay I'll go ask my Aunt and Uncle,"

I asked and they said it was fine. Hannah led me down the path towards the Dragonfire Pit. The Dragonfire Pit used to be a watcher's tower but when dragons came onto the scene they had to change it into a campfire pit near the edge of the cliff that had an incredible view of the ocean. Just imagine that you're sitting around a campfire like you do when you're camping. Only the campfire's about ten or fifteen feet wide and instead of sitting on logs you're sitting on stone with a dragon behind you. That's basically what the Dragonfire pit is.

It was night time and there were about a million-million stars out. The ocean was smooth as glass and you could see the reflection of the crescent moon perfectly.

There were a total of seven people and six dragons. Six of the people were teenagers around my age and one adult. The six dragons were as follows, a Zippleback with two teenagers that looked like twins on either side of it, a Monstrous Nightmare (Fireworm I presumed) with Stephanie leaning against it, a Gronckle next to a large girl with a silly looking smile, a small Terrible Terror on the adult's shoulders and Stormfly and Jack with who else but their riders Kamikaze and Manus.

"So you're Andrew," The adult said.

"Uh huh," I said.

"I'm Gabe. I'll be your trainer starting tomorrow." Gabe said shaking my hand. I realized with a jolt he was missing a leg and an arm. Connected to where his hand should be was a poker with a small chicken on the end of it. His missing foot was a wooden peg leg, kind of like the ones some pirates had. He had a weird blond mustache that was a little lop sided. His eyes had this weird slightly mad (mad as in crazy) glint to them. I tried not to stare. "This is my dragon Terra,"

Terra made a funny noise. Terra like most Terrible Terrors was small and green and orange.

"These are the twins Rook and Took," Gabe said pointing to the boy and girl in turn. "That's their dragon Jabberwocky. The right head's Jabber and the left head's Wocky."

"Hi," Rook said waving. He was on the right side of the Zippleback. He wore his ridiculously long pale blond (paler than my hair but darker than Kamikaze's) hair down and wore a deer skin vest, dark tunic, and thick boots. He had this smile that gave you the impression he was up to something nasty.

"Hey," Took said with a nod. She wore her hair in pigtails and had the same face as her brother but it was a little more delicate. She had the same smile as he did. She wore a long fur coat with a pale green tunic with an added brown shirt and dark leggings and boots.

**Look everybody in Berk wears boots okay? It's a cold and thick terrain.**

Jabberwocky was the same colors as Terra and both heads had this permanent smile on the face that kind of reminded me of the twin's.

"This is Stephanie and her dragon Fireworm." Gabe said.

"We've met," Stephanie said with a cold glare at me. I glared back at her. Fireworm growled at me and I retreated a little bit. Thing about Monstrous Nightmares: when they start growling _run like thunder_ in the opposite direction.

Fireworm was a blood red color and instead of having four limbs and a pair of wings she had two back limbs and her front limbs had her wings attached to them. Her muzzle kind of reminded me of a crocodile's only it was two or three times and large and the teeth were larger, more numerous, and a heck of a lot sharper. Her eyes were orangy-yellow.

"This is Fareeda and her dragon Horrorcow," Gabe said gesturing towards the largest girl and her Gronckle.

Fareeda was the largest girl out of Hannah, Took, and Stephanie and had shoulder length messy blond hair (Hannah, Manus, and Stephanie were the only ones who didn't have blond hair) and wore a lavender colored top with a brown fur coat. She looked like she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she was smarter than she looked. Horrorcow was a muddy brown/green color and reminded me of a very large and scaly bumblebee. Her wings were tiny but were immensely strong. They could beat as fast as a hummingbird's though she was probably nowhere near as fast as a real hummingbird. Horrorcow was lazily observing the fire with a sleep glazed look in her eyes.

"And you've already met Hannah, Toothless, Kamikaze, Stormfly, Manus and Jack." Gabe said. "So find yourself a seat and a fish and start cooking."

I sat down next to Hannah and Kamikaze. Kamikaze wouldn't look at me and had this slightly uncomfortable look on his face.

"Um guys," Hannah said after a few minutes of strange silence. "There's something I have to tell you. I'm going to enter the Dragon Races next week."

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed. Stephanie was so shocked she actually dropped her dinner into the fire.

"I'm entering the Dragon Races next week," Hannah repeated as she grilled the fish on the end of her stick."My father says that if I win the races next week I can fly Toothless whenever I want. If I don't then he decides. I'm going to start practicing tomorrow after my dad gets a saddle for me."

For those of you who are wondering, Stoick had _insisted _that Hannah waited until the next day before she attempted flying. She didn't have a saddle yet and he said he'd have one by the next day.

"Seriously?" Took asked with a mixed look of awe and shock.

"Mmm-hmm," Hannah said with a giggle. She was very very pleased with the way things were turning out. Toothless also had this pleased look on his face too as he made himself comfy with Hannah leaning against him.

"That's great!" Fareeda exclaimed shaking Hannah's shoulder. "That's really really great!"

"I know you can stop shaking me Fareeda!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Sorry,"

"That's awesome!" The twins exclaimed at the same time.

"Now calm down everybody," Gabe said motioning for everyone to calm down. "She's not in the clearing yet. She has to win first and she's only got less than a week to practice something she's never done 'til this afternoon!"

"That's not a problem!" Kamikaze laughed. Of course Stormfly was right behind him. She was relaxed and was her normal golden color. "I'll teach her what she needs to know."

"Oh _**no**_," Manus said pointing his poker, the cooked fish still on the end dangerously at Kamikaze. "I wouldn't trust you to teach anybody how to do _anything_! **_Especially _**dragon riding after what happened today!"

Jack gave Kamikaze a glare that basically repeated was Manus said. Jack was carefully perched right next to Manus in a way that he was reasonably close but his wings didn't accidentally scrape somebody.

"I couldn't help that his grip wasn't good! Was it _my _fault somebody decided to use my face as target practice?" Kamikaze demanded waving his poker around over his head and nearly smacking Gabe in the face. "I already said I was sorry!"

"WOULD YE WATCH WHERE YER WAVIN THAT THING?" Gabe shouted ducking just in time. Terra hissed as she clung onto Gabe's shirt. "YER GONNA KILL SOMEBODY! NAMELY _ME_!"

"Sorry Gabe..." Kamikaze said recoiling and grimacing.

"Why don't we all try to help Hannah?" Fareeda asked.

"Yeah we could all help!" Rook exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Took agreed.

We stared at them. The twins were notorious for their bickering. They rarely set their differences aside for anything. Jabberwocky snorted their agreement.

"But you're all entering the race against me!" Hannah said looking bemused.

"Friends first, competitions later," Fareeda said simply.

"Do whatever ye want," Gabe sighed. "But _after _Training tomorrow."

Everybody groaned.

"No whinin'!" Gabe scolded us.

"But..." Fareeda began,

"No buts!" Gabe snapped. "We have trainin' tomorrow! Besides ye should be excited! Tomorrow we're headin' to _Helheim's Gate_!"

Everyone immediately cheered up.

"It's been years since we've been there!" Took exclaimed excitedly.

"Helheim's Gate! I've never been there!" Kamikaze exclaimed joyfully. "I got Stormfly from back where I come from." He added seeing my bemused look.

"Why are we going?" I asked.

"Fer ye," Gabe said.

"For me?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Well I'm assuming ye want yer own dragon!"

"Wait I thought,"

"It's the tradition for seven year olds to get their dragons," Hannah said. "But there are exceptions for people like you Andrew,"

"Why are we all going?" I asked.

"Well I'm in charge of the whole operation when it comes to under aged trainee Vikings," Gabe said. "And I'm the only teacher so I have to take everybody else."

"Field Trip!" Rook exclaimed. "Can our dragons come?"

"Of course they're coming _moron_, only dragons can find the darn place!" Took said.

"Don't call me a moron I was just asking!"

"I wouldn't call you a moron if you stopped asking stupid questions!"

The twins got into a full fledged fight but before they could seriously hurt each other, Jabber bit the back of Rook's shirt and Wocky bit the back of Took's shirt. Rook and Took hung ten or fifteen feet in the air with their tunics hitched up awkwardly around them. I snorted when the twins actually tried to keep fighting.

"Do they always do that?" I asked after I got over my laughing fit.

"Yep," Hannah said. "May seem funny to you now but it gets old really fast. They do this on a daily basis."

"Daily," I repeated.

"No I take that back," Hannah said thoughtfully.

"Oh that's..."

"I meant _hourly_."

"Say what?"

"They argue. A LOT," Hannah said.

"Okay who would like to begin the story telling tonight?" Gabe asked once the twins tired themselves out. "Anybody?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Alright, Hannah you go first."

"I don't know what to tell." Hannah said with a shrug.

"Oh!" Rook exclaimed. "Tell that story about your great-great grandpa!"

"But I've told you guys that one like _two dozen _times!" Hannah exclaimed.

"But it's an _awesome _story!" Took said. "It's like one of those stories that just never get old no matter how many times you tell it!"

The others agreed, even Stephanie!

"Besides," Manus said. "_Andrew _never heard it."

It was true. I only had a basic idea of what Hannah's ancestor did.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it." I admitted.

"Oh alright," Hannah sighed. She pulled out a journal from her bag.

"What's that?"

"This," Hannah said proudly showing me the slightly worn out journal, "Is my great-great-grandpa's journal. It has a description of every known dragon breed _and _a detailed entry about everything that happened to him from the moment he shot down the Night Fury, to the moment where he ended the Dragon Viking War."

Hannah opened the book and found the page. Thus began her great-great grandpa's tale.

**I would like to include everything that Hannah said but that would take way _way way_ too long and would distract everybody from the main story. So long story short, Hannah's ancestor wasn't a good Viking, he did the impossible by shooting down a Night Fury, didn't have the heart to kill it, let it go, and through a series of events that I won't bore you with the details, he fought this _GIGANTIC _dragon so big it could be its own LANDMASS and won (also losing half his left leg[man what is WITH the Haddocks and losing their left body parts?]) and he ended the Dragon Viking War.**

Hannah was an awesome story teller. She described the surroundings and emotions so well, I could almost see the whole thing happening in my mind's eye. After the part where her great-great-grandpa unintentionally takes Astrid (Hannah's great-great grandmother) for a ride on Toothless, everything seemed to get even more vivid for me. Hannah finished her story and everybody clapped. Even Stephanie gave her a soft applause.

"Man that story is awesome," Took said leaning back.

"I like the part when Ruffnut hits Tuffnut over the head with a shield," Snickered Rook.

"I noticed something kind of interesting." I said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Hannah asked.

"Well you, Stephanie, Rook, Took, and Fareeda have the same dragons as the kids in your story." I said. "Hiccup had a Nightfury, Snotlout had a Monstrous Nightmare, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had a Zippleback, and Fishlegs had a Gronckle."

"That is interesting," Fareeda said thoughtfully.

"It'd be even more interesting if Andrew got a Deadly Nadder," Kamikaze laughed.

"Not likely," I said. "I don't like vanity and Deadly Nadders are notorious for their vanity."

"You don't really have a choice dude," Kamikaze said. "It's up to fate."

"Huh?"

"You'll see," Hannah said brightly. "It's hard to explain but you just sort of _know _when you've found the right dragon for you."

We finished our diners the others taking turns telling stories. After awhile Gabe yawned.

"Okay I think it's time to go to bed," Gabe said. "Get plenty of sleep you guys. Tomorrow we head for Helheim's Gate!"

Everyone got up and stretched rubbing their eyes sleepily. I felt excited. I was getting my dragon tomorrow!

"Hey Andrew," Kamikaze said. "Could I talk to you? Y'know _alone_?"

"This isn't going to be a repeat of last time right?" I asked under my breath.

"No," Kamikaze said. "I promise or may Thor strike me down right here and now."

I waited half expecting a lightning bolt to come out of nowhere. Nothing happened. Everyone left,

"Look I am really sorry about earlier," Kamikaze said. "I really did not mean for you to fall off."

"It's okay," I said. "I know I know that arrow just took you by surprise. It was an unfortunate accident. It's sort of my fault anyway. I should have told you that I have this morbid fear of falling."

Kamikaze looked awkward at that.

"I kinda already knew." He said quietly.

"Say what?" I said. "You knew I was scared of falling?"

Kamikaze nodded.

"How?" I demanded. "I haven't even told my aunt and uncle about that! How the heck did _you _find out?"

"I just sort of did." Kamikaze admitted. "I wanted to freak you out a little bit but I didn't mean to seriously make you fall."

"Why?" I asked. "Does this have anything to do with you having a crush on Hannah?"

"Yes..." Kamikaze admitted.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded. "I'm not even sure if I even _LIKE _Hannah like that!"

Kamikaze sighed.

"Because I was jealous,"

"Jealous?" I repeated incredulously. "Of _me_? _SERIOUSLY_?"

"Yeah well think about it!" Kamikaze said agitatedly. "I've known Hannah a lot longer than you have but _you _get to see her more often!_ I_ only get to see her once a year for two weeks! Three weeks if I'm lucky."

I hadn't thought of it like that. Kamikaze was right. Kamikaze knew Hannah a long time and I only knew her since yesterday. But I _lived _here on Berk. Kamikaze only got to spend two weeks with her. That meant I would probably know Hannah better than Kamikaze did by the next time he got to see her.

"...have you...y'know..._like_-liked her a long time?"

Kamikaze thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure when I started _like_-liking her." Kamikaze said looking up at the sky. "One day I just realized that I wanted to be with her all the time. That I wanted to be more than just a friend to her."

"Then why aren't you jealous of Rook?" I asked. "He lives here too you know."

Kamikaze laughed at that.

"Rook isn't interested in Hannah like that." Kamikaze laughed. "He said so himself and the thing about Rook and Took is: they're violent but honest."

"So why are you suddenly aggressive towards me?" I demanded.

"...I dunno." Kamikaze said looking up at the sky again. "I just sort of _knew _you'd be competition for me and I wasn't exactly happy about it. Hannah's just...that girl that you can't help but want to be with. She's...she's just...y'know..."

I smiled.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Look," Kamikaze sighed. "What I meant to say was I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course," I said. "Again it was an accident, what's there to be mad about?"

Kamikaze smiled and we shook hands again.

"Oh but don't think that just because we're friends I'm gonna go easy on you." Kamikaze said. "We're still rivals when it comes to that."

Kamikaze left before I could react.

* * *

**Not much action in this part. Kamikaze apologizes, the other characters are reintroduced, Hannah tells the story of her great-great-grandpa, and Andrew finds out he's going to get his dragon the next day. I liked describing the dragons. That was fun comparing some of them to real life animals. **


	7. Our Field Trip turns Sour

**Chapter 7**

**Our Field Trip turns Sour  
**

**

* * *

**I could barely sleep that night. I was thinking about going to Helheim's Gate. I was wondering how in Thor's name was I supposed to know which dragon was _my _dragon. I started wondering what kind of dragon I would get. I thought about the dragons I had seen so far, trying to figure out which one was the best one for me.

Gronckles were heavily armored and extremely loyal but were slow not to mention _grouchy _(I know Uncle Bert has one).

Terrible Terrors were funny and cute but they weren't riding size. I _really _wanted to fly a dragon despite my near death experience.

Monstrous Nightmares...I was kind of scared of them so that couldn't be mine.

A Zippleback was cool but usually required two riders meaning siblings like Rook and Took were better riders for that.

Night Fury...okay as totally _awesome _as that would be, Hannah had said they were the rarest dragons out there. She's the first person to own a Night Fury since her great-great grandpa and he lived almost a hundred years ago.

Nadder Head...well...if I somehow came across a weirdo Nadder Head that wasn't vain then I'd be happy but that was as likely as finding a Night Fury.

I stared at the roof of my room with mixed anxiety and excitement. I had already told Aunt Agatha and Uncle Bert that tomorrow after Training I'd probably come home with a dragon. I half expected them to express some kind of dread but they seemed to be expecting it. Actually they seemed _excited _about the thought of having a third dragon in the family. You have to remember that most people in Berk had their own dragon therefore families were used to having multiple dragons in the house.

I managed to steal a couple of hours of sleep only to be awakened by an oddly hyper Terrance. He was jumping up and down on me trying to wake me up.

"Eergh..." I groaned rolling over. "Not now Terrance...m'sleepy..."

Terrance wouldn't tell up.

"Five more minutes..." I yawned rolling over again and causing Terrance to somersault off the bed. That didn't make Terrance happy. He got back on and starting hissing. I scrambled upright making Terrance fall off the bed again bellowing, "_GAAAH! I'M AWAKE I'M **AWAKE **NO FIRE! !"_

Nothing like having a Terrible Terror start hissing at you to wake you up. I yawned rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Terrance crawled back onto the bed, glaring at me. Suddenly I realized it wasn't Terrance it was Terra. Y'know the female Terrible Terror from the day before. The one that's owned by Gabe?

"Terra? What the heck are you doing in my room?" I asked not expecting an answer from the little dragon.

"ANDREW RISE AND SHINE!" A voice bellowed making me jump. I yawned again and looked out the window. There was Gabe waiting outside.

"Gabe?" I yawned. "What the heck...?

"It's time to go!" Gabe laughed heartily.

"Go!" I exclaimed incredulously. "But the sun's not even out yet!"

"The early bird gets the worm," Was Gabe's reply.

I groaned slightly, remembering that Hairy Hooligans were very _very _early risers. My Aunt and Uncle were probably already up and about eating breakfast. I got dressed in my usual clothes adding on the armor shoulder pads my Aunt and Uncle gave me when I got here. I looked at myself in the mirror. Eh I guess I was okay looking. I had pale blond hair that almost reached my shoulders, tan skin, and very bright blue eyes. I always wore this head band that was supposed to kept my bangs out of my face but failed and only caused it to group around my right eye for some reason.

I went downstairs and low and behold so were my Aunt and Uncle, finishing their breakfast.

"Morning," I yawned.

"G'morning Andrew," Uncle Bert said. Aunt Agatha handed me a small bundle.

"I thought you might oversleep a little..."

Oversleep?

"...so I packed you something in case you get hungry."

"Thanks Aunt Agatha," I said honestly. I headed for the door, "I'll see you later!"

Gabe and Terra were waiting for me outside.

"Let's get going!" Gabe said laughing.

We went to the dock and I found that everyone was already there. I was glad to see that most of them looked as sleepy as I was. Manus was yawning, Kamikaze was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the twins were so tired they weren't fighting, and Fareeda had fallen asleep against Horrorcow who was also asleep. The only two teenagers who didn't seem tired were Stephanie and Hannah.

Hannah was wearing her usual clothes only now she was wearing a Rider's Vest. A Rider's Vest was a vest that had a ring on it that attached to the saddle. It's usually simple with shoulder pads and an X on the front where in the middle of the X was an iron ring. Hannah's Rider's Vest was a little different from most. It had an added skirt to it and on the right side of the hem was a design that looked suspiciously like a Night Fury. Currently Hannah was checking to make sure that her new saddle was strapped securely onto Toothless. Toothless was fidgeting on the spot ready to take flight. Hannah was positively beaming a sparkle in her eye.

Stephanie wasn't expressing any same delight as Hannah. She had a serious look on her face as she made sure Fireworm was comfortable in her saddle.

"Alrighty!" Gabe said smacking his real hand and his fake hand together. I winced for him. "Here's the lesson plan for today so listen up! THAT MEANS YE TOO FAREEDA!"

Fareeda shrieked and fell off her seat and onto the ground. Everyone snickered a little while Fareeda blushed.

"Okay so we'll be usin' our dragons to get to Helheim's Gate. There will be absolutely no racin', dive bombin', or pushin' anyone off their dragon an' into the ocean! That means ye too Rook, Took. This is a Military Operation not a vacation! I can't deal with anybody gettin nibbled on by sharks!"

Gabe laughed heartily at his joke.

"Anyway ye know the rules. Ye must be able to see me at all times. If ye can't see me than that probably means I can't see ye an' if I can't see ye then ye might get lost which ain't somethin' I wanna deal with. Andrew ye'll be ridin' with Manus."

"Okay," I said.

"Now, Hannah time fer yer firs' flyin' lesson!" Gabe said briskly. Hannah stood at attention with an impossibly wide smile on her face. "Alright then let's get started! I assume ye know how to mount a dragon?"

Hannah nodded and was on Toothless's back in a blink of an eye.

"Alright." Gabe said. "Ye lean left to go left, ye lean right to go right, lean down to dive, and pull up to go up got it?"

Hannah nodded vigorously.

"Alright now the rest of ye mount yer dragons!" Gabe called and everyone mounted their dragons. I sat behind Manus after he explained to me how to get on without accidentally brushing Jack's wings. Gabe mounted a large Nadder Head. "STAY CLOSE. REMEMBER THE RULES! AND GO A LITTLE SLOW FOR OUR FIRST TIMERS!"

"Hang on tight," Manus said.

"ON MY MARK...ONE...TWO..._NOW_!"

We all shot into the sky...well except Fareeda and Horrorcow. They stayed a steady paced behind us. The moment we took off everyone seemed to disappear. Well actually I could see the outlines of most of my friends except for Hannah and Toothless. They seemed to have disappeared altogether.

"How are we supposed to keep together if we can't see each other?" I asked Manus.

"Don't worry," Manus said reassuringly. "Those orders just before we took off were more for our dragons than for us. Dragons have incredible sight even in the dark so as long as they can see each other we're safe."

"What about Hannah and Toothless?" I asked. "How to heck are the dragons supposed to see Toothless when he's black as midnight?"

"They can't," Manus said simply. "But Toothless will take care of that problem. Even if the other dragons can't see him, he can see them and he'll make sure that he and Hannah don't wonder too far from us."

We flew in silence for awhile. I swear some of the others actually fell asleep while flying. When my eyes adjusted I could see the outline of Stormfly adjust the weight of an oddly limp looking Kamikaze on her back. I also heard soft snoring from Jabberwocky just in front of us.

_'Wow these guys must **really **trust their dragons if they can fall asleep while flying.'_ I thought. Then I thought. _'Or maybe these guys are just really **really **tired. Or both.'_

Soon the sun did begin to rise.

Ya know how people say that sun rises are one of nature's wonders? Well I agree that it's impressive on the ground but while flying on a dragon...gods I will never do it justice. The sky turned violet and then as the sun rose the sky closer to it turned an orangy pink. The water below began to sparkle like a million sapphires. The few clouds that were around turned bright pink as well. I watched the sun rise for awhile and when it was done I looked around for Hannah and Toothless. I found them very quickly.

Hannah's expression was _indescribable_. She was glowing with pride and happiness as she and Toothless _flew_. Her bright red hair whipped behind her and shone in the morning sunlight. Hannah turned to us smiling wide. My eyes widened a little. The wind was blowing Hannah's overgrown bangs out of her face and I could see her left eye clear as day. It was devoid of almost all color as the iris was cloudy gray with a faint green tinge to it. There was a diagonal slash mark that was etched into her eye lid and partially into her eyebrow. No doubt it was a scar that whatever rock left in place of her sight.

If there was any doubt I had that she was half blind...it was gone now.

Hannah's eyes seemed to sparkle with her excitement and joy. It was hard not to watch her as she and Toothless actually flew circles around us. They moved with such fluidity and grace it was memorizing. It was like they were one person, not just rider and dragon but one being. One heart one mind. I could only imagine the feeling Hannah felt flying with her dragon.

I wondered if I would have the same feeling when I flew my dragon.

* * *

After a while everyone woke up again and we flew for a couple of hours. Suddenly I saw this mist ahead of us. But it wasn't like any mist I saw before. It was tall and looked more like a wall of cloud than mist.

"HERE WE GO!" Gabe shouted. "Keep close but DON'T RUN INTO ANY ROCKS!"

We entered the mist. Suddenly I got this very unnerving feeling than made me reconsider getting my own dragon. There were millions of large pitch-black rocks and the mist though not as thick as it looked earlier made everything seem a little sinister. Especially with the wrecks of millions of Viking ships stuck in the rocks. Most of them were only the skeletons of what used to be grand ships. The sails were worn and tattered though you could make out the gruesome deaths of dragons painted onto them. I had to remind myself that there used to be a war between dragons and humans.

After a few minutes (though it felt like hours because I was getting more and more nervous by the second) we found this huge mountain. It had to be Helheim's Gate...the home of dragons.

The moment we all dismounted there was an eerie chill. Hannah's expression turned dark and serious.

"Something's wrong," She said in a whisper.

I looked around feeling very tense. I could only see rocks and mist but there was definitely something wrong. We couldn't hear anything other then our soft steps and the water lapping onto the rocky beach. There was something definitely wrong.

"Where are all the dragons?" Stephanie whispered looking around and then into the sky.

The rest of us searched but there wasn't a single dragon scale within sight. The only dragons we could see were our own. The dragons near us were growling menacingly as if sensing danger.

"It's like they disappeared." Manus whispered.

It was very hard not to whisper even though we were alone.

"What..."

"SHHHSSH," Hannah suddenly hissed. "I think I hear something..."

We all fell silent listening. There was definitely something going on. I heard distant shouts and the cries of dragons. As if drawn to the sound, we all slowly crept our way around the mountain. I still don't know if we walked ten minutes or ten hours because it felt like an eternity. Slowly the sounds got louder and louder until we found ourselves hiding behind rocks watching the source of the sound.

Everyone present had a look of pure outrage on their face.

Pirates. Lots of them. Their ships were docked in the water and there were hundreds if not thousands of them. They were all men, large muscly, and mean looking. They were not a pretty sight. Although most of them had fine clothes and even finer garments most of them had deep ugly scars carved into any speck of visible skin. Their teeth were filled to a point and reminded me of shark's teeth. But it wasn't the men that was making everyone see red.

It was the dragons.

The dragons were being herded onto the ships. The smaller breeds like Terrible Terrors were stuffed into cages three at a time. The larger breeds had slash marks all over them that looked unnervingly like whip marks. Every dragon had a muzzle around their mouths to keep them from breathing fire.

To the Hairy Hooligans, Bog Burglars, and Meatheads nothing made their blood boil faster then seeing dragons being mistreated like this. Even calm and sweet Hannah looked like she wanted to tear out the throats of these men.

Speaking of Hannah her eyes were wondering to the ships. Her eyes rested on the nearest ship to us. Its name which was carved into the wood was just visible.

"The _Hammerhead_..." Hannah mouthed. Her eyes widened and the look of rage turned into a look of horror. Hannah covered her mouth to muffle her gasp.

"That's an _Outcast _ship!" She whispered horrified.

* * *

**_DUN-DUN-DUN! _For those of you who have read the book you know what Outcasts mean. If you haven't then you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	8. I do something STUPID

**Chapter 8**

**I do something _Stupid_**

* * *

"Holy crap..." Rook squeaked.

"We're dead." Fareeda whispered despairingly. "We're dead _dead **dead dead DEAD**_!"

Fareeda was right. Outcasts were Vikings that were so vicious, merciless, and EVIL that they were cast out of normal Viking society. They had created their own terrifying and ferocious tribe and now terrorized the seas. It was rumored that some Outcasts _ate _their enemies. Judging by the men I was looking at right now, I didn't doubt it. If we were found out, we were as good as dead.

"Not yet we're not," Hannah whispered. "We have to leave quietly and warn my father. They won't get away with this!"

No they wouldn't. If we got away these Outcasts were as good as dead men walking. They would have the combined force of the Hairy Hooligans, Bog Burglars, and Meatheads on their tail not to mention hundreds of thousands of pissed off dragons.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we were about to sneak away when someone barked something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"You failed me yet again!" The voice barked so loudly that silence fell. Even the cries and shrieks of the dragons ceased. "Not only did you fail to kill the boy _again _you were foiled by a little girl with one eye!"

"Please sir..." A voice squeaked quivering. "I managed to kill..."

"His parents yes! That fire took care of his parents but the Hofferson boy still lives!" The first voice barked.

My jaw dropped and my heart skipped a beat. Hofferson was my last name. They were talking about me! Wait a moment._ That fire took care of his parents..._

I couldn't believe it. That meant that the fire wasn't an accident. It was foul play.

My parents didn't die...they were _murdered_.

I started seeing red as tears of anger and grief streamed from my eyes. I clenched my fists so hard together that my whole arms were shaking. All of the pain that I felt when my parents died seemed to come back. The wounds in my heart reopened. I couldn't think straight. All I wanted to do was to tear out the throats of the men speaking. I would have too if a certain someone hadn't stopped me.

Hannah stopped me before I did something stupid. She clung to my arm, shaking her head furiously, mouthing the word '_no_,' and begging me with her visible eye not to go. I glared daggers at the men who _murdered _my parents and sat back down.

Hannah pointed in the other direction clearly saying we have to go to Berk. The others nodded and crept silently away. We might have gotten away if it weren't for the screech of a certain Deadly Nadder. I spun around and saw about ten men trying to control a Deadly Nadder. I heard whip cracks and soon the poor panic stricken dragon was bleeding green blood. It was lying on the ground, whimpering pathetically...and there was a man raising a huge axe getting...aiming right for its neck.

That did it.

I bolted from the safety of the rocks, Hannah desperately lunging at me to stop me but missing, and raced down towards the men. I was so fast that the Outcasts didn't realize what was happening until I had plowed into the one wielding the axe. The momentum and force of my tackle made up for the size different and the man fell to the ground with a grunt dropping the axe. I seized it.

I paused for a second. Something felt odd about this axe. I looked down to study it for a second. I gasped from shock and then clenched my teeth anger boiling my blood. This was the final straw. Now I was _**beyond **_outraged.

I don't know what happened. I just sort of blacked out but the next thing I knew I was gasping for breath as an Outcast's grip squeezed the breath and life out of me.

Crap...

I heard an ear piercing shriek and suddenly the man that was holding me bellowed in pain. He let go of my neck and I took a deep, shuddering breath. I picked up my axe and used the flat part of the blade to nail the Outcast upside the head. The weight of the axe caused him to land face first into the ground. I turned to see who saved me and was surprised to find Hannah standing next to me with a bloody dagger in her hand. Where the heck did she get that?

"HANNAH!"

"DON'T TRY TO TELL ME TO LEAVE!" Hannah snapped. "You got us into this mess! Might as well finish it!"

The others attacked and from that moment on there was total chaos.

Normally speaking eight teenagers and an adult going against hundreds of Outcasts, even if we were Vikings, would result in nine dead bodies about ten seconds but we were pissed off and we had a total of ten dragons who were also pissed off. It took me and Hannah a second to free the Deadly Nadder and the moment its bonds were gone it let _hell _loose on its captors.

Hannah used her small size and speed to dodge Outcasts and free other dragons increasing our size and strength. Occasionally she used her tiny dagger to slice into any Outcast that dared get in her way. She was able to take down men who were at least three times her size and weight.

Whoever said she was a sucky Viking is a complete and utter _MORON_!

Toothless was right behind her blasting any bonds that Hannah couldn't cut through. Occasionally he pounced on any stupid Outcast that got the idiotic idea of trying to sneak up on Hannah. Trust me trying to sneak up on the Rider of a Night Fury is the stupidest and probably the last thing you'll ever do.

Outcast after outcast fell and everybody grabbed the fallen Outcast's weapons to fight.

I have to admit, with a little reluctance, that Stephanie was amazing. Her blade cut swiftly in and out of her enemies performing dozens of sword moves I wasn't familiar with. In the span of about five minutes a total of three Outcasts laid dead on the ground. This was the closest anyone got to beating the record of her ancestor Snotlout. And when Kamikaze joined into the fight to help her they were like an unstoppable duo. Kamikaze wasn't exaggerating when he said he was a master swordsmen.

Fireworm let out a horrifying roar that practically shook the ground and in the next moment she was on fire. I'm pretty sure I already said this but Monstrous Nightmares could light themselves on fire without hurting themselves. Their scales were completely fireproof and were coated with some kind of oil that was extremely _extremely _flammable. The flames were so fierce that any Outcast that was within ten feet caught on fire.

Stormfly turned a dark dark blue color to show she was _really _pissed off and tore into any Outcast that was stupid enough to try to go after Kamikaze.

Fareeda was _scary_. There was no other way to describe it. Fareeda shrieked like a madwoman, seizing the nearest weapon, a sword, and flung it around her head killing one Outcast after another. I had no idea where the heck this came from.

Later I'd find out that Fareeda was something called a Berserk. A Berserk was a person who became crazed with blood lust when a battle begun and were the ultimate human killing machines. Thankfully they have enough of their insanity to tell the difference between friend and foe or else we'd be in trouble. The Outcasts stayed out of her way as much as they could. Berserks were always respected even if it was a girl less then half their size.

Horrorcow plowed into one Outcast after another not using her fire. Most dragons had a shot limit and Grockles only had six. Horrorcow was a lot smarter than the average Gronckle so she wasn't going to use her six shots lightly.

The twins rivaled Stephanie and Kamikaze. Now that they had something they could agree on it was almost like they could read each others' minds. Even when they split up the moment one got in over their head the other was there in a flash ready to cut down the enemy. To my utter amazement, the twins were laughing like they were having the time of their lives. I questioned their sanity a little bit.

Their Zippleback blew up any ship that didn't have dragons in it. It was simple but impressive to watch.

Manus rode Jack and used those infamous wings to cut down the masts of the ships or cut off the tops of cages increasing our numbers even faster than Hannah was and she was doing it very fast. Gabe a lot slower then the rest of us used his hammer-hand to bash the head of Outcast after Outcast and Terra was blasting the Outcasts with deadly accuracy. Terrible Terrors were like the snipers of the dragon world.

Of course I wasn't just standing and watching while all of this was going on. I used my axe to tear down Outcast after Outcast feeling a ping of savage pleasure when they fell. Every swing wasn't just for my parents. It was for every single innocent person that fell because of these monsters! I was so engulfed by my rage that I didn't notice the Outcast sneaking up behind me until it was too late. Before he could chop my head off an arrow embedded itself into his shoulder and he howled in pain. I used to but of my axe to knock him out. I spun around to see who had saved me yet again and was surprised to see Hannah with an Outcast bow and arrow in her hands. She must've seen what was about to happen and seized the nearest flying projectile weapon and fired. The accuracy was surprising for a person with only one eye.

"Wow!" Stephanie exclaimed looking at Hannah, who looked just as surprised as everyone else. "When'd you learn to do that?"

"Just now." Hannah said blinking. "I never really tried using a bow and arrow before..."

"WELL DON' JUS' STAND THERE! _FIGHT_!" Gabe shouted.

He didn't have to say it twice. Less then ten minutes later Hannah suddenly let out a horrifying bellow.

"OH THAT'S **_IT_**! YOU OUTCASTS HAVE GONE _WAY _TOO FAR NOW! PREPARE TO DIE, BASTARDS!"

I spun around to see what she was screaming about. Hannah was not the type of person to use the word bastard lightly. What I saw made me feel a little sorry for the Outcasts. It was a bound Night Fury. But it wasn't just _any _Night Fury. Nope this one happened to look very old and also happened to have a left prosthetic tail fin. Considering how rare Night Furies were and the fact that this one was old and the fact that it was missing a tail fin, chances were pretty good that this was Toothless the First.

Hannah wasted no time in setting the old dragon free and once she did he joined in the fight. Y'know for an old timer, he had some serious skills.

Eventually I came across a man that made me pause. He wasn't like the other Outcasts. He was considerably smaller and there weren't any scars on his body. He was watching the battle with interest but from the safety of one of his ships. He wore finer clothes than the other Outcasts so I figured he was the leader of them. He was taller than I was and stronger than me but I didn't care. My blood boiled over and I snarled. This was the man who I _really _wanted to kill.

I don't know how I knew I just did. This was the man who ordered the murder of my parents.

"Hello," The man said in an oddly pleasant voice. The tone just seemed to tick me off even more than I was already. "Andrew Hofferson am I correct?"

"Yes," I growled.

"I suppose you're wondering who I am..."

"You're the person responsible for the murder of my parents." I snarled clutching the handle of my axe so tight my knuckles turned white. "That's all the information I need."

The man laughed.

"Aren't you a little curious as to _why _I had your parents killed?"

"They knew something they shouldn't? Revenge? Just felt like killing somebody?"

If it was the last one I was _really _going to let him have it.

"That last one hurt," The man said in mock pain. "We may be Outcasts but we don't kill just because we feel like it."

"Why then?" I demanded.

The man and I started circling each other menacingly. He drew his blade and I held my axe at the ready. When he spoke he spoke in the same pleasant tone only now he had a hint of savage pleasure.

"No one defies a Treacherous and lives to tell the tale." The man sneered. "Your father led a fight against me and my Outcasts and defeated us, amazingly. But your father made a dire mistake by letting me live. You see, we of the Treacherous clan never take loosing lightly. I couldn't just let that go and your father knew that. He thought that if he hid in the Peaceable Country he would protect Berk from my wrath. He was right it did work for awhile but I found him eventually. I _always _do."

The man let out an evil laugh that made my blood chill and boil at the same time. He then looked at me with an eerie red light in his eyes. He lunged at me and I blocked him with my axe.

The battle took ten seconds.

I would like to say that in those ten seconds that I was able to beat and kill Treacherous but that was the farthest thing from the truth. Treacherous had tricked me into just charging at him blindly and I got my axe stuck into the side of the boat. He didn't even give me time to pry it out he kicked me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me and sending me flying onto the ground. He pressed a boot to my neck making it harder for me to catch my breath. He laughed like a hyena and sneered at me as he raised his blade.

"Before I kill you how does it feel like to know you're about to die and it's all your pathetic father's fault?" Sneered Treacherous.

I laughed ruefully.

"If my father was pathetic what does that make _you_?" I asked.

Me and my big mouth.

Treacherous' face contorted with rage so now it looked frightening. He raised his sword way above his head ready to deliver the final blow...

Treacherous suddenly reeled backwards, letting lose a string of words so vile my Aunt Agatha would kill me if I wrote them down. An arrow had nailed itself into the side of his gut, missing where his vital organs would be but no less painful.

"ANDREW COME ON!" Hannah shrieked.

Hannah and the others were getting ready to take off. Hannah was mounted on Toothless the First probably because he couldn't fly without a rider. By some miracle he never lost the saddle her great-great grandfather made. Most of the dragons that were fighting on our side had flown away.

I looked at the man but something in my gut forced me to leave without killing him. I was half way to the others when I remembered the axe.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ANDREW!" Stephanie shrieked.

"I NEED TO GET THAT AXE!" I bellowed running as fast as my legs could carry me.

"GET HIM!" Treacherous bellowed. "KILL THE HOFFERSON BOY _NOW_!"

I pried the axe out of the side of the ship and turned around to run back. Hell will freeze over before I let them have _this _again. I'm a pretty fast runner but the axe was heavy and was slowing me down. Even a Night Fury wouldn't get to me in time. The Outcasts were right on my tail.

_CRAP I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!_ I thought horrified.

Suddenly without warning something snatched the back of my shirt and lifted me ten feet into the air. I yelped from shock and panic. I landed with a thump onto the back of the Deadly Nadder I had saved and it took off. I clutched at its neck for dear life as the wind nearly blew me right off.

Everyone took off and we sped as fast as we could away from that spot. Dragons were hundreds of times faster than ships though that wasn't necessary since most of their ships were now flaming piles of wood in the water.

We flew our dragons as fast as we could not daring to look back as Treacherous bellowed horribly,

"THIS ISN'T OVER BRATS! YOU'LL ALL RUE THE DAY YOU DARED GO AGAINST A TREACHEROUS! I WON'T REST UNTIL YOUR BLOOD STAINS MY BLADE! SO SWEARS I IVAN THE TREACHEROUS!"

* * *

The flight home wasn't as tense as you would think. That would be thanks to Hannah and Toothless the First. You already know having to fly a dragon with one eye is pretty difficult. Well flying with one eye and when the dragon has a missing left tail-fin is even harder. It didn't help that the pedal on the saddle hadn't been used in almost a century so it was so rusted that it was a miracle that Hannah could move it at all. As you would guess, all of the grace and fluidity that Hannah and Toothless the Second had earlier was _TBBBTH _out the window.

Hannah had a hard time remembering the positions of the tail fin and where to lean at the same time. One time she banked right so suddenly and sharply that Stephanie and Fireworm had to do a nose dive so they didn't have a mid-air collision. Every time Hannah made a mistake like that she'd just laugh it off. Now that the battle was over, she had returned to her normal happy-go-lucky self.

To my surprise by the time we got to Berk the sun was still high in the air. Hannah and TF landed clumsily onto the ground and Hannah got off. I slid off of the Deadly Nadder and ran to Hannah panicking now.

"Hannah that was a TREACHEROUS you shot at!" I exclaimed. "You do realize now that you've got the wrath of the Treacherous on your family's tail? THEY NEVER LET GO OF A..."

"Um...Andrew...I'd hate to break it too you but...my family already has the wrath of a Treacherous on our tail."

"Say what?"

"Ending the dragon war wasn't the only thing my ancestor did..." Hannah said with a sheepish laugh. Before I could react something slammed into the back of my head and nearly sent me toppling into Hannah.

"YOU IDIOT!" Stephanie bellowed shaking her fist at me. Boy, she must've been saving that one ever since we took off. Now I had a lump on the back of my head to match the scratches and bruises on the rest of my body. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? WHO THE HELL TRIES TO TAKE ON A BILLION OUTCASTS ON HIS OWN? I MEAN _SERIOUSLY _EVEN _I'M _NOT STUPID ENOUGH TO DO THAT!"

"Stephanie leave him alone," Hannah said stopping her cousin before she could wale on me again. "Don't say you weren't tempted to do exactly what he did. Besides who can blame him after what we heard?"

Realization dawned on Stephanie's face and her body relaxed.

"Oh man...I...oh...jeez..."

I stood there staring at the axe in my hands. Tears landed on the blade. Rage melted into grief. It was hard enough to lose my parents like that but to find out that it wasn't an accident...it made all of the pain I felt before come back with reinforcements. I fell to my knees crying a little pathetically. Hannah knelt next to me her hand on my shoulder. Her eyes fell onto the axe.

"...this belonged to one of your parents..." Hannah said. It wasn't a question. My head shot up staring at her.

"How'd you..."

"Nobody would go back into a crowd of pissed off Outcasts for just _ANY _axe." Hannah said. "I figured it must be special to you somehow. I also remembered that Outcasts sometimes take trophies from their victims so..."

I looked at her and then broke down.

"It was my father's..." I choked out. "I know...because I recognized it from the times he showed me it when he was alive. I remembered because the Hofferson family crest is on the handle, just below where the blade was."

I pointed to a slice of metal just below the blade. It was engraved with a fancy letter H and wrapped around the H was a Deadly Nadder.

"My father lived in Berk before he moved to the Peaceable Country with my mother. He had used it to protect Deadly Nadders. It was supposed to become mine when I grew up but I thought it burned with the rest of our stuff. How the heck the Outcasts got their hands on it I have no idea but I don't care. They were going to use this thing to take the life of a Deadly Nadder the very thing that my father used to protect when he lived here in Berk. I know it was kinda stupid to go back for it but I couldn't leave it where those monsters were going to..."

"Andrew..." Hannah said soothingly. "It's okay. We understand."

"You do..."

Hannah nodded.

"Most of us have lost a loved one in war," Hannah explained. "It's an occupational hazard when you're a Viking. Most of us have something to remember our lost loved ones."

Rook and Took pulled out a necklace from under their shirts. Each had half a Zippleback.

"We had an older sister," Rook explained eyes a little misty. "...she died last year...just before she did she broke her favorite necklace in half and gave us each half of it...almost like she...almost like she..."

Rook trailed off and Took was crying and didn't say anything. Stephanie took off her helmet. The helmet was way too big for her and got in her eyes a lot during the battle to the point where she took it off. The whole time she kept it in her free hand and sword fought with the other. It was black and old looking but very well taken care off. It had black rams' horns on either side of it.

"This was my father's," Stephanie said smiling softly at the helmet eyes misty.

Kamikaze raised a hand to the headband he always wore.

"My father gave this to me just before he died in battle," Kamikaze said.

I looked at Manus and Fareeda.

"Um...we're some of the lucky ones," Manus said a little sheepishly. "My mother is back home. She doesn't travel by sea very well."

"My parents are blacksmiths," Fareeda explained.

I looked at Hannah and my eyes fell on the still bloody blade of her dagger.

"This belonged to my mother," Hannah said wiping the blood onto her tunic. "I always keep it with me. You never know when having a dagger comes in handy. C'mon,"

She extended a hand towards me.

"We have to tell my father what happened."

* * *

**Ever heard the expression hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Well this is hell hath no fury like nine pissed off Viking Dragon Riders AND hundreds of thousands of pissed off dragons. the TBBTH part was my pathetic attempt to imitate a raspberry. Y'know that sound you make when you stick out your tongue and blow?  
**

**Wow...that was the longest chapter I have written so far. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Did you know that you can review on this site even if you're not a member? If you did then REVIEW! If you didn't well now you do so REVIEW _PLEASE_!  
**


End file.
